


Confessions

by Psianabel



Series: Apprentice AU [4]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Aqua/Larxene mentioned, Brain/Lauriam implied, F/F, Post KH3: Apprentice AU, Valentine's Day, recompleted Elrena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29427177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psianabel/pseuds/Psianabel
Summary: Somewhere in the Land of Departure, both Skuld and Strelitzia struggle with their words of confessions.Luckily they have friends they can ask.
Relationships: Skuld/Strelitzia (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Apprentice AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1511273
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Confessions

"Um, Elrena?" 

Strelitzia peaked over the backrest of the sofa, finding the woman laying down there. She almost looked startled by the sudden intrusion, but nothing in the world would make her show that. 

"Huh?" Elrena dropped the book onto her stomach and looked up to Strelitzia. "Yeah?"

"Umm … I don't know how to say that, but…" 

She was struggling, Elrena noticed that quickly, and sat up properly to look at her. "Why don't you come over here and we figure it out together, kiddo."

A quick nod and Strelitzia flung herself over the backrest and plopped down beside Elrena, who wasn’t much surprised by that action. Some stuff just … was that way here.

But still Strelitzia couldn’t really find the words and she reached out to Elrena to take her hand in hers, placing it into her lap to have some safety. She always felt safe with her, that never changed over the course of time.

Strelitzia gripped Elrena's hand tight before she spoke, her head slightly ducked down. "Uhhh … how did you and Aqua tell each other that you like each other?"

Oh.

Elrena blinked.

"... Ah." Slowly she scratched the back of her head. "Now that is quite the question."

She wasn’t sure what to say. Which wasn't the case very often. 

"S-Sorry, I just…" Strelitzia sighed and was quiet for a bit, tapping on Elrena's hand to find the words she wanted to say. This was never easy. It wasn't back then, nor it was now. Yet here in this time she had people she could talk to, so better make use of that now. And Elrena waited for her, patiently. "... I just … wanted to tell Skuld … something."

"Oh. …  _ Ohhh.  _ I get it." Yeah, now  _ that  _ wasn't easy. But Elrena grinned and poked her on her forehead to make her look up. This tension had to go away, somehow. "And you ask me instead of your dear brother?"

Immediately the nervousness and tension left Strelitzia's shoulders, her voice growing serious. "... Yeah no, I saw him with Brain and I'd rather not."

"Hah, alright. Points taken."

Discussion closed.

"So," Elrena continued, turning to the couch table beside them and pulled a piece of paper and pen from it. "Okay. Let's not do it  _ my _ way, because that will lead us nowhere, so how about … we write her a letter."

"A … letter?" 

"Yes." Strelitzia inched closer to the woman as she scribbled something down and watched interestingly. "About your feelings and what you want to tell her."

"Oh … okay, that sounds good." 

She wasn’t really the best to seek out a conversation, let alone talk about her feelings - if anything, she would rehearse it over and over in her head and in the end fail, which in this situation she  _ really  _ didn't want to. She  _ liked _ Skuld … and she wanted to tell her that.

"Let's take it slow. What is your favorite trait about her?"

"Uhhh… well, you know, I think that -"

.

* * *

Skuld huffed. 

She had her chin on the edge of her desk and her arms dangled down, looking directly at the box of chocolate lying in front of her. 

Those weren’t for her, of course, and they were a reminder that she was slowly running out of time - the sun went down already and tomorrow was supposed to be the big day! But right now everything felt … not good.

"... Skuld?" A sudden call of her name and a knock on the door made Skuld jump up and she sat straight in her chair, knocking her hand against the edge of the desk in progress. She yelped and folded like a chair holding her pained hand, almost falling off. 

Through the open door Aqua stared at this scene, … not really surprised by this as this wasn't the first time she had seen this.

"Are you okay?" Still she asked in concern. You never knew.

"Y-Yeah, I … I'm good."

Skuld waved her hand and sighed deeply. 

"I didn't want to startle you … but you had your door open and you didn't appear for dinner, so I thought-"

Quickly Skuld turned her head to the clock in her room, groaning as she fell backwards into her chair. "No…"

"Don't worry, I made you something and left it down in the kitchen if you want to grab it." Aqua was prepared, she knew about Skuld’s ability to completely lose the track of time. But still - something was off this time. Something was  _ different. _

Rubbing over her face Skuld nodded at the offer, her eyes landing on the box of chocolate again.

_ Right. The thing. _

"Hey uh, Aqua?" Skuld spinned her chair into Aqua's direction and Aqua leaned herself against the door frame, already expecting a question from her - the box of chocolate was too obvious. "Can I … ask you something?"

But Aqua was already grinning, turning her head slightly down in an attempt to hide it. "Tomorrow is Valentine's Day, isn’t it?"

Skuld's voice cracked and she nodded, sighing deeply as she slumped into her chair. "Yeah … so you know…"

"I know  _ you,  _ Skuld." Aqua chuckled and walked closer to her, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Just tell her, I know you can."

"That's not - … easy."

"... I know, nothing about this is. But listen," She let go of her and kneeled down beside her, holding onto her arm rest to get onto her eye level. "Just be yourself. She  _ likes _ you, you can't go wrong there."

Skuld let out a deep breath and nodded then. It couldn’t get worse than that, she knew Strelitzia liked her, too - they spent so much time together here, she watched her train, they fooled around a lot. They just … had to make it official. Or something.

"Okay." Skuld breathed, and Aqua stood up again, patting one last time on her knee before she made her way to the door. "Thank you, Aqua."

Aqua only grinned and waved to her before she closed the door behind her.

* * *

Skuld didn’t sleep very well. In fact, she wondered if she slept at all. But she must have, otherwise she wouldn’t just wake up right now with the sun shining in her face to tickle her awake. 

She wanted to turn around to escape that onslaught, but literally a second later she opened her eyes wide and sat up in her bed.

The clock ticked, she was already too late for breakfast. 

Quickly she got herself together, scrambling out of bed and got ready in the fastest time she ever did. She looked into the mirror one last time - her hair was kind of a mess, but she didn't care right now - and then grabbed the box of chocolate before she made her way to the door, opening it to step outside.

She didn't come far, though.

"Hey, Skuld!" 

Strelitzia stood right in front of her, her hands behind her back, and slight reddish cheeks. Skuld almost forgot how to breathe.

"Strelitzia!" It was the only thing she managed to bring out. 

But that was okay. 

"I … I, uh, got you something!" The smaller girl handed her the letter she was hiding behind her back and Skuld took it, feeling how her own cheeks became red. 

Skuld's mind went blank.

This was it. And the rest was history.

  
  
  



End file.
